The Predacon Slayers
by Femmeraptor220
Summary: Post Predacons Rising. Everyone is settling on Cybertron now that it is restored. But threats are still imminent, and when Ex-Decepticons start targeting the Predacons, Complications will happen. While the predacons, old and new get a surprise helper who isn't around this place.


**Yes. I know. I need to stop re-editing so many blimin' ****times. But I'm just not one of those people who keeps something the way it is when I know it's worth scrap. Or someone who writes, writes, and writes in their spare time... since I always get distracted by the next thing for an extended amount of time lots.**

**Anyways...**

**Only the plot and any OC's you meet are mine. The rest belong to Hasbro.**

* * *

It was dark and eerily quiet in the Sea of Rust. The only light coming from the reflecting metal off Cybertron's and the stars above. The silence was broken by a sudden crackling, and a white twirling vortex appeared, laced with yellow to red around the edges, looking as if it was trying to send something out.

A golden grey pedde stepped out of the white vortex which was soon followed by another. The arms then appeared and the rest of the body. The mysterious being looked around for any signs of life, turning his head this way and that, apparently nothing.

With a churning and twisting sound, his body transformed into something completely new. The metal creature that now stood was bipedal, long legs ending with two sharp golden claws and a longer, more deadly looking claw held upwards. Its forearms were smaller in comparison, with three long slender claws, still with something that screamed death in it. It's stiff long ended with a flat but fearsome looking fan like structure. It raised its long narrow head and its jaws wide, showing long blades for teeth on the sides and shorter ones on the front and bottom. A stream of blue flame spew from deep inside its throat, pouring into the night as high as can until spreading out and disintegrating.

* * *

A distant screech and heavy wing beats reached his audios, yet he didn't turn or make a move. But soon several loud thuds were heard, and the sounds of gears transforming and then heavy footsteps approaching.

"State your name." He looked to Predaking's gaze.

"The name is Talon." Talon's voice was flat and still, but also held twinge of security in it.

Predaking looked Talon up and down. His frame was relatively lithe and thin, and he was young. Most likely even younger than the autobot scout.

"Where do you come? You do not appear like a normal Predacon, yet you bare the symbol of our race?" Talon looked over at one of his winglets, which did in fact hold the symbol of the Predacons. But... it was a sky blue with golden energon veins running through it. The symbol on the other winglet was golden, but with blue veins.

"I... don't know." That was over the borderline pathetic, but in his defense. He wasn't really told that much about the situation he would encounter either, and the green and black Predacon with the red horns and thin wings sprouting from his back was staring at him with a bitter expression as if saying 'you don't belong here, go away to wherever you came from.' Which was quite unnerving.

The other predacons didn't seem as hostile, they were simply just there examining him. The one with dark blue armour and burnt orange facial plating, without a doubt had mischief laden in his optics. The... femme seemed to just be studying Talon with guarded curiosity, the red armor was not bright or deep red, but a shallow, dark orange red with thin yellow and black strips. Though her facial plating was soft, and the heavily ornamented helm piece made her less than fit for battle. The overall look definitely meant this predacon was not someone to be messed with.

"But I do know this." Talon started, "Just because the war is over, doesn't mean there's going to be complete peace for your kind or the autobots." Of course it would be a miracle if total peace did exist. Especially after a civil war, but the feeling in his spark told him that this was more than members of having trouble forming alliances. No, it'd be something bigger.

That definitely got Predaking's attention. "What are you implying?"

Talon closed his optics and sighed softly. He was still trying to piece together what he was, but they at the very least know what he knew already. "I was sent, to aid you in some... difficulty, and to come and find you. This was all that I was told."

The predacon glaring at him didn't look impressed, "And why we need your help?" He asked slyly.

Talon opened his optics and glared back at the predacon. "As I said before, I was only told to come and aid you in some difficulty. I'm not sure about you, but I don't why a mere freak of nature of a predacon such as myself was chosen either..." He trailed off.

"Skylynx."

Talon nodded his head. "Right." He look to the blue and red predacons standing off the side, then back to Predaking with a questioning look under his yellow visor. "And...?"

Predaking's optics widened slightly, "Oh, yes. Where are my manners." He gestured to the red femme, "This is Airazor," He then gestured to the blue predacon, "And Darksteel." Each gave their own form of greeting as their name was called out. Airazor just glanced his way and waved absentmindedly, whereas Darksteel chuckled regally bowed his head with one clawed appendage over his spark in sarcastic joking manner.

"Now that we have that sorted," Predaking said, regaining his composure, "I believe it would it be best to discuss your inquiry on Darkmount, would it not?"

Talon looked down, debating this silently for several clicks before looking back up and sighing, "Alright, but just so you know. I have wings, but they're not for flying."

Before anyone could say another word, a feminine voice broke out, "Predaking, I'll take him." Everyone turned to Airazor.

Even though Predaking found this somewhat interesting and curious, he accepted. "Very well, Airazor."

* * *

Once touched upon Darkmount, Talon still didn't make any vigorous motion towards the unfamiliar place or the predacons, instead just inspecting each little detail of Darkmount's throne room. Not paying a huge amount of attention to the debating predacons.

"And just how do you know he isn't lying?" Skylynx scowled crossing his arms over his chestplate. "For all we know, he could."

Airazor look at Skylynx slightly exasperatedly, "Skylynx, I don't blame your suspicions," She shook her helm. "But I seriously doubt _that._"

Skylynx in turn, glared at her, "Think what you want, but don't expect me to be warming up to him any time soon. And I don't just mean because of his appearance"

"Hehe. I think the colors look quite neat on him." Darksteel chimed in "Makes him look more Talon."

Airazor slowly turned to Darksteel with a raised optics ridge. "What?" Darksteel honestly never made any sense to her sometimes.

"Just makes it all the more apparent that we shouldn't trust him if you ask me." Skylynx said.

"Enough!" Predaking's loud booming voice silenced the three. He glanced at their newcomer who was standing on the edge of Darkmount gazing over at the Rust Sea, seemly not fazed in the slightest at the Predacon king's outburst.

He looked to his fellow Predacons. "I am just as suspicious of Talon as all of you, but right now we will not start threatening of pointing, at least until we find just who why he is here. Am I clear."

* * *

"I am just as suspicious of Talon as all of you, but right now we will not start threatening of pointing. Am I clear."

No threatening or pointing. He snorted. That was one of the first he would expect from individuals like these. Who was he to just pop out of nowhere and warn an ancient race that there was someone out to terminate them? And with a frame like this. What actually was he? All the memories he had of his previous life were probably better off as a distant dream.

With a light vent, Talon turned away from the scenery staring at his reflection on the pristine metal surface of a wall. As he slid the yellow visor on his forehelm, he finally saw what he really was.

The gasp he let out alerted at least one of the Predacons of his own astonishment.

Airazor leaned back and observed the details on Talon's faceplate. "I guess you really are much different than we previous thought." Even though it was definitely _not_ what anyone had expected, her outward emotions still remained rocky still.

The moment Talon recognized his own facial plating, his spark stilled. Staring right back at him with wide optics and gaping mouth, was a yellow optic with a blue ring and thin white slit. The other optic being blue with a yellow ring and same white slit. Matching the blue and yellow veins across his whole frame and on the Predacon symbols situated on his winglets.

What had he been molded into? In another life he would have grinned and complimented the look for being unique and different and probably a slap on the back. But given the circumstances, the new locals, just the new everything. All Talon could do was stare at his reflection in shock while his processor was on the verge of glitching from the things going through his mind.

Had he been some weird mixture of Autobot and Predacon? Like this, he was basically a mutant. A freak.

Airazor turned to Predaking, "Should we discuss this with the Autobots?" she asked. "Maybe they'll provide a coherent explanation for this."

Predaking frowned at this. While Talon hadn't made any actions for treason, he was still far from beginning to trust this new outsider. At least, until Talon has proved his worth.

But while the Autobots weren't his favorite go to group, they at least reliable. Perhaps paying them a visit wouldn't be too bad.

Predaking nodded his helm as he made up his decision. "We shall proceed to Iacon at once."

Talon who had turned attention when the announcement had made suddenly froze, he was well aware of who and what the Autobots were, and he had collaborated with them in another life. But how could these Autobots react to him.

* * *

**Okay. I hope ya'll like this edited version of The Predacon Slayers. It's just so nerve racking to write that tense meeting.**

**Reviews would be deeply appreciated, we all welcome it, Especially Talon.**

**Talon: *deadpan look* Do not drag me into this**

**Me: But you're the star character!**

**Talon: Doesn't mean I have to enjoy it.**

**Me: *grin* Yet**


End file.
